The Espadas' Secret Weapon
by the-Escape-Goat
Summary: The Espadas are the best warriors; it stands to reason they have the best-kept secrets. But once the ryoka arrive, will Aizen learn of the Espadas' true potential? Hueco Mundo will never be the same! *cue the evil laughter*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow! My first fanfic! I hope it doesn't suck…. 0.o**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: The non-plot of this fic is my own imagination. It is NOT the Kubo truth. Espadas do NOT have a hidden ability. I have no idea why Ulquiorra has a 2****nd ****Resurrection. This is just my best guess. If you look on Bleach wiki, there is NOTHING about a hidden power (I checked). I repeat, this is NOT the truth; it's just a fic.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

A surprising number of things are not known about the Espadas. Not even Aizen knows everything about his creation. Some facts are jealously guarded secrets, some with very good reason. Espadas are the best warriors, after all. It would stand to reason the best warriors would have the best-kept secret.

Or at least that's what Starrk told himself, lying to Aizen yet again that no, he was not more powerful than he said he was and yes, he always fought to his full potential. How was it his fault that two captains teamed up against him and Lilynette in the battle at the fake Karakura town? At least Aizen had the good sense to retreat when he did; if not the remaining Espadas would certainly be dead. They were lucky that Barragan miraculously survived, even if he would be in a recovery coma for months and months.

In fact, Aizen was lucky Ulquiorra was able to defeat that Ichigo kid and take him hostage, otherwise many of the Espadas would be far more dead than they currently were. (It was a bit of a shame about Zommari and Aaroniero, though. Orihime wasn't able to heal them.)

Not that Starrk would ever say that. Especially not while he was "sleeping" through another one of Aizen's boring meetings and poisonous tea.

"Ulquiorra, please tell us about the shinigami captains who infiltrated Hueco Mundo while you were in charge and how you managed to subdue them." Aizen's melodic voice said.

Stark smirked in his "sleep." Everyone at the table knew Ulquiorra failed majorly and he was in the metaphorical dog house right now. It was high time Mr. Better-Than-Thou took a fall.

"The shinigami came through a Senkaimon of unknown creation while I was fighting the ryoka boy. Nnoitra, Yammy and Starrk defeated them but they escaped through another Senkaimon, this time generated from one captain. Then they came to my aid and the ryoka boy was defeated. I believe he is currently in the care of Orihime." Ulquiorra emotionlessly stated.

"So, three captains entered my domain through a means of transportation only arrancar can use while you were fighting a teenager and it took four Espadas, three of which defeated a captain on their own, to overcome an already-injured teenage boy, all while you were in command?" Aizen asked.

"That is correct, Aizen-sama."

"I see. You are dismissed, Ulquiorra. Starrk will inform you of the details of the remainder of this meeting if he feels it is pertinent to you." Aizen said. Everyone internally winced. Missing a meeting was not good. Being dismissed from one was even worse.

"But—Yes, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra wisely choose to follow their sovereign's order. Starrk watched him depart through slitted eyes. Cue the emo sulking.

Aizen waited until the Cuatro's footsteps faded, then continued. "Now, the rest of my loyal Espadas, I have a task for you. Becoming stronger is imperative; Seireitei's warriors proved this to us. The Hougyoku and I will continue to strengthen while you train and become more fearsome warriors. In addition to this, I want you to convince the ryoka boy and Ms. Orihime to join and support our cause. They will be a great addition to the Espadas now that Zommari and Aaroniero are gone. Ulquiorra proved this well enough." Aizen paused for a chuckle to reverberate through the arrancar. "Now go. Complete your tasks, mature your powers, and Soul Society will fall." And with that, the Espada knew the meeting was over. Starrk "woke up", yawned and stretched, and left the meeting room. Yet another "let's get stronger" speech by the oh-so-inspirational Aizen.

Starrk pondered the hidden meanings of Aizen's words as he roamed the white halls of Las Noches. That Ichigo kid and Orihime were strong and had the potential to become even stronger, but humans as Espadas? Starrk wasn't sure he was comfortable with the idea. 'Becoming stronger' and 'maturing our powers'….. Did Aizen know about the Espadas' secret abilities?

Starrk arrived at the door of Ulquiorra's room. He softly knocked. "Enter," the Cuarto called through the door.

"Do you think he knows?" Ulquiorra said, never one to mince words. He was sitting on a white uncomfortable chair in the midst of other white uncomfortable furniture in an uncomfortably white room. Las Noches was functional, not comfortable.

Starrk closed the door before replying. "About our hidden abilities? To a certain degree, yes. I think he knows we're hiding something, but he doesn't know what."

All Espadas have a hidden ability. None of them knew why, but Starrk suspected it was that crazy Hougyoku stuff. The hidden abilities varied with the personality and powers of the Espada and their zanpakuto, but all the abilities made the Espada much more powerful and needed an immense amount of reiatsu to work properly. The Espada never shared what their special skill was, but having seen Ulquiorra after the battle with Ichigo, Starrk knew Ulquiorra's was a second resurrection. The lucky bastard. Starrk's own special power was fast sonido; the fastest sonido ever, in fact. Starrk was faster than the shunpo of the fabled Shihoin Yoruichi and Kuchiki Byakuya, the sonido of all the other arrancars including the deceased Zommari, and the Quincy Hirenkyaku. That is, he was faster than all of them when Starrk wasn't being lazy (which was rarely occurred.)

"Do you think Nnoitra and Yammy will tell?" Ulquiorra asked. Starrk could tell he was nervous about the consequences of Aizen discovering Ulquiorra had hidden something from him.

"No, I doubt they will. If they do, they'll have to reveal their own abilities and you know they'll never do that." Starrk said lazily while slouching over to the white uncomfortable chair across from Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra relaxed minutely but stiffened again. "Will you tell?" He asked seriously.

Starrk considered this for a moment while studying the Espada opposite him. Starrk personally didn't care if Aizen knew about his sonido, but some Espadas were really touchy about their secrets. Starrk didn't need _that_ many enemies, and he knew Lilynette would certainly object.

"No." Starrk said finally.

Ulquiorra relaxed in relief. "Good," moving along, he continued with, "did anything of importance occur in the meeting after I was dismissed?"

"Not really. Aizen-sama blathered on about becoming stronger and stuff. Oh but we are supposed to befriend the humans and convince them to join our cause."

"Alright. That shouldn't be too difficult; I already have the girl eating out of the palm of my hand. With her influence I am positive we'll be able to turn the boy to our side. Thank you for telling me, Starrk." Ulquiorra stated.

Starrk knew a dismissal when he heard one. He rose to his feet. "Of course, Ulquiorra. See you around." Starrk said as he departed.

Well, now all Starrk had to do was convince a part-shinigami human and his annoying busty human friend to join a cause he wasn't sure he believed in. And he had to tell Lilynette.

Oh, joy.

**Ta-daa! The end of the first chapter of my very first fanfic! *sobs with joy* Well, I hope you like it and thanks for reading! Reviews would be much appreciated, but the choice is yours! (But please choose yes!) ^.^**

** - River**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry I haven't updated before now! But I've had a really busy semester and a lot of projects going on and I'm lazy *sweatdrops* But anyway! Without further ado, I present the second chapter!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: The non-plot of this fic is my own imagination. It is NOT the Kubo truth. Espadas do NOT have a hidden ability. I have no idea why Ulquiorra has a 2****nd ****Resurrection. This is just my best guess. If you look on Bleach wiki, there is NOTHING about a hidden power (I checked). I repeat, this is NOT the truth; it's just a fic.**

**Disclaimer: Is not mine**

**Warnings: Cursing. (Grimmjow POV)**

Grimmjow was not happy. The Sexta Espada was the exact opposite of happy: unbelievably fucking pissed. _He _had gotten babysitting duty for the idiotic (but hot) human chick and the grouchy teenage boy with unnaturally orange hair. Grimmjow bet he dyed it or something. Just because _his _hair was natural didn't mean anyone else's was.

After a long hour of listening to the she-brat "Kurosaki-kun!" uncontrollably while the orange-head tried to provoke him Grimmjow was irritable.

After another hour Grimmjow was annoyed.

Now, well into the third hour, Grimmjow was undeniably pissed. He was twitching and ready to blow. Grimmjow knew Aizen-sama wanted the humans unharmed, but honestly, who would notice if those aggravating kids were missing a hand? An arm? A head?

"Hey, loser!" The orange-head yelled. Again. Grimmjow ignored him like a good little Espada. "Fight me! I bet you're scared, you failure!"

Grimmjow could feel his blood pressure rising. "YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A SWORD YOU MORON!"

"Kurosaki-kun! Don't be rash Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!" The whiny bitch said and tried to grab the orange-head's arm.

"Let go, Orihime. SO GIVE A SWORD SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS YOU COWARD!"

Deathly silence. Grimmjow made sure his voice was perfectly calm before replying. "What did you just call me, you motherfucking berry?" Grimmjow said softly.

"YOU HEARD ME! COWARD! AND DON'T CALL ME BERRY!" The berry had a death wish, calling Grimmjow that. Well, if the kid _wanted _to die, who was Grimmjow to refuse him?

"THAT'S IT! YOU FUCKING DIE NOW, BERRY!" Grimmjow leapt gracefully from high ledge he was been standing on and landed heavily on the floor. The she-brat gasped and hid behind the orange-head. The berry moved into something that resembled a fighting position, but Grimmjow didn't waste time with pointless fighting. He drew in spirit energy from around him and made a fist. Grimmjow threw his fist forward in a punch that would knock the berry's head off. Grimmjow pushed the spirit-energy forward and _punched—_

—but something stopped him. A surprised Espada and human teen turned to look at the Espada delicately (but firmly) gripping his wrist. Tia Hallibel, the Tercero Espada, pensively stared at Grimmjow over her high collar.

"I would not advise attacking Ichigo-san again, Sexta. The others and I would be forced to stop you." Hallibel said calmly.

Grimmjow stared at the Tercero; he looked behind her and gasped in surprise. Every single living Espada (save Barragan) stood behind with their hands on their zanpakuto's hilt and solemnly stared at him.

"What the hell…" Grimmjow said. All the Espadas had gathered here, prepared to fight and kill, with no previous knowledge of the situation, simply because Grimmjow had thrown a punch!

"If you'll come with me, I would be happy to explain why we have assembled here. I am sure you wish to know why and Starrk has generous volunteered to take over guard duty for now." Tia Hallibel said simply.

Grimmjow looked at her and the Espadas backing her. As much as Grimmjow hated to admit it, he would have no chance in a fight against that many powerful enemies. "Fine, whatever. Just let go of my wrist, bitch!" Grimmjow relented.

Hallibel predictably ignored the Sexta's attempts to infuriate her and dropped her grip. Grimmjow snarled at her and stalked out of the room. Starrk sonido'd to the ledge where Grimmjow had previously been and promptly fell asleep. Nnoitra just leered at Grimmjow and left the room. Szayel-Aporro sonido'd away to rejoin his experiments with the unlucky Ulquiorra (who was involved as part of his punishment). Grimmjow watched Yammy lumbered away, presumable going do whatever big, hulking idiots do in their spare time.

"If you'll come with me, Sexta." Hallibel's voice left no room for questioning. She walked to the hall and didn't bother to see if Grimmjow was follow. Grimmjow mentally cursed the impertinent bitch but followed anyway.

For some reason, Nnoitra was still waiting outside the prisoners' room and walked with them.

Once they were a safe distance from the room, Hallibel stopped walking and began speaking. "Grimmjow, what the fuck were you thinking? Were you even thinking?"

Grimmjow was shocked. This was the first time he had ever heard the Tercero speak with emotion, much less curse!

"Yeah, you idiot! You would have used your power-thing if we hadn't shown up!" Now Nnoitra was yelling at Grimmjow too. Grimmjow was even more surprised. Nnoitra lived by 'bros before hoes'!

"Wait, what? What the hell do you mean?" Grimmjow yelled back.

"I believe what my foolish companions are unsuccessfully trying to explain is you almost used your hidden ability on the Kurosaki child, and in doing revealed to him and Aizen-sama the existence of the Espada's last-resort weapon." Szayel interjected.

"Wh-what? And where the hell did you come from anything, you pink freak?" A frustrated Grimmjow roared.

"Irrelevant. The point is, what possessed you to attack the mortal with that?" Hallibel interrupted.

"I—I guess I just wanted to kill him like any self-respecting arrancar! Why the hell does it matter, anyway?" Grimmjow felt he had to defend himself from the others' accusations. _Grimmjow _wasn't at fault here! The stupid berry and his bitch-friend were to blame!

"So your negative emotions prompted you to attack an unarmed prisoner who was to be kept safe by any means necessary, even the one attack the Espadas are supposed to keep sacred and in reserve?" Well, when Hallibel put it like _that…._

"Yeah, so? Stop trying to psycho-analyze me, bitch!" Grimmjow said defensively.

"Oooh, the dumb kitty uses big words. So scary!" Szayel said sarcastically. "If I may make a suggestion, Tercero-sama?" Now Grimmjow was royally fucked. Szayel only buttered up to his superiors when he wanted something. And if Szayel wanted something with _him, _Grimmjow was right to be fucking scared.

"Yes, Octava?"

"Grimmjow could participate in anger-management classes to control his temper and to better hide his special ability." Szayel said while smirking at Grimmjow.

Okay, if Grimmjow needed to escape Szayel, he could jump out the window and open a Senkaimon- Wait WHAT?

"WHAT? That's bullshit! C'mon, bitch! You can't seriously be considering this!" Grimmjow screamed while Nnoitra cracked up.

"Hmm… That's a rather exemplary idea, Octava. In fact, I believe it would be a good idea for all the Espadas should participate in these 'anger-management' classes." Hallibel said thoughtfully.

"Hahahahahaha—WAIT WHAT BITCH?" Nnoitra stopped laughing and stared at Hallibel with a horrified expression.

"Szayel-Aporro, you can be in charge of leading these sessions on a daily basis. I think I'll go inform the other Espadas now!" Hallibel ended far too cheerfully.

"NO BITCH! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!" Nnoitra and Grimmjow chorused.

"On what grounds do you make this objection?" Hallibel asked teasingly.

"Uhh… Umm.. You don't have the authority?" Grimmjow haltingly asked. Nnoitra groaned at Grimmjow's feeble argument.

"You will find I _do _have the authority, Sexta. With Barragan unavailable, Aizen-sama and Starrk are the only two who could oppose me. I am sure Aizen-sama and Starrk will agree on the necessity of anger management." Hallibel said flatly.

"What about Tosen-sama and Gin-san?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Tosen-sama won't care and Ichimaru-sama will find this amusing."

…..Sadly it was true. Grimmjow couldn't think of any more arguments (other than he really, really, _really _didn't want to do it) and looked over to Nnoitra, who shook his head. Apparently Nnoitra had couldn't think of anything either.

"Well shit." Grimmjow said.

**A/N: I rather liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and all those who review get free internets!**


End file.
